


Wolf Dreams

by saiyukichan1



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: What do you do when a wolf comes to visit you in your dreams? But then that same wolf is there in reality.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leticheecopae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/gifts).



> I almost forgot about this one also. I have a few I am working on... ugh.

It’s a far distance I can tell, well it is in my dream anyway. The wolf howls again this time it’s closer, closer to my left. The same dream has been plaguing me since I’ve come to move here; always about wolves too nothing else. Well except maybe the woods. They are always encased in this eerie fog that never seems to lift.  
Sitting here during class doesn’t help either. My work is done and I now have ample time to daydream. I startle back to reality after my head hits my desk and the wolf appears closer to me.  
“Mr. Stilinski!”

“What, yes, I mean…”

“Welcome back to Earth Mr. Stilinski. Now would you please read the passage.”

“…When the moon is full and the red of blood, will the wolves howl and change form.”

The class is silent around me as I look up from the book. I rub my arms as the hair on them is standing on end by the hidden meaning in the last passage.   
I close the book and sink down into my chair. Everyone easily falls back into their own assignments. The bell couldn’t ring fast enough. Scott is standing by the door picking at the corner of one of his books waiting for me. He glances over to me as we head into lunch.   
“Stiles have you been sleeping alright, you look like shit.”

I rub my eye out of tiredness confirming his suspicion that I haven’t been sleeping well at all. From there I listen to Scott babble on about this new girl in school. Knock out beauty if you ask me but she’s out of my league anyway. Allison if I recall correctly. I pick at my food and slip off into a daydream. The realm of the wolves again as I like to now call it. The light of the sun seems dimmed like it is in reality. I find myself breathing hard like I had been running before hand. The place I stop in is quiet, no sound of the birds or insects that inhabit the space. I exhale and step further into the copse of trees, dry twigs and leaves crunching under foot with every step. My next step has me skittish as there is another set of breaking twigs and leaves. Turning to my right I briefly catch a glimpse of the thing following me. It’s pure black, blending easily with the darkness of the trees. But the only way I knew it was there is by the piercing blue eyes that glow in the dark. I freeze, it does the same watching me.  
“What do you want from me?!”

The creature steps out now confirming my suspicions of it being a wolf. It’s within arms reach before it turns around and growls.   
“Stiles! Stiles wake up!”

Almost sliding off the bench Scott is staring at me with wide worried brown eyes.   
“Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should stay home from practice today and just get some sleep.”

“I think you’re right. Can you let coach know?”

“Yeah sure man, I gotcha.”

I feel really sluggish through the rest of the day. I manage to make it home without getting into an accident. A big yawn breaks my face as I walk into my house and into my dad getting ready for work. He smiles wide patting me on my shoulder after buckling his belt.  
“Sup champ, school go good today?”

“No complaints.”

My dad pats me again shouting as he heads towards the door that there’s leftovers in the fridge. I wave him on as he shuts the door. Another giant yawn racks me reminding me that I should try and get some sleep. Barely making it to my bed I’m out before I know it. Again I’m running I always seem to be running through this landscape. Fed up I stop in the same copse of trees from earlier in the day.  
“Where are you?”

Silence greets me. I spin around in the darkness searching evening straining to hear anything that might me the black wolf from earlier. Just as I’m turning around I get knocked down by a solid mass to the back of the knees. I fall on my butt staring directly into glacial blue eyes. It nudges its nose into my chest and it huffs on me, warm breath ghosting across my collar bone. The wolf turns its face up and to the side rubbing its nose into the side of my face. Another huff against my cheek then it turns to walk away. Confused I scramble to get up and follow the wolf. It’s silent once we left the trees. Odd I think as I pad along to keep up with its quick pace. Immediately I stop as it growls at me the image of it distorting. Crying out apparently in my sleep I flail and smack my hand into something solid.  
“What the hell! Scott?!”

“Man who knew you slept that hard.”

“How… did you just get here?”

“I’ve been here a minute. Feelin’ any better?”

“Stalkerish much.”

He smacks me upside the head with a short laugh leaving my bedside. Scott motions for me to follow him downstairs. More likely to the kitchen since practice had finished and his mom won’t be home till morning.   
Touching the spot where the wolf nuzzled me in my dream the skin tingles under my fingers. Scott’s buried in the fridge when I finally come downstairs. He pulls out several leftover containers to slide them onto the island in the kitchen. The door slams shut as he shuts it with one foot and balances on the other the rest of his bounty Scott pulls the piece of pizza from his mouth to grin lopsided at me. Shaking my head at his antics I slide onto one of our barstools to grab the nearest container. Multiple games later with more food I could finally get my mind away from the wolf in my dreams. It’s easier when your best bud is awake to help keep you occupied but then you remember he has to sleep too. This leaves me to my own devices so I beat another level then decide to get up for more food and to lock the back door.   
“What the hell is that…”

I grab the bat that we keep by the door to go investigate the mass that is moving amongst the trees in the back yard. Pausing I hear rustling in the leaves. My grip tightens to the point of pain on the bat. I jump as something brushes against my legs. Fuck fuck fuck! I squeal as it steps into my view. Those piercing blue eyes move up and down my frame as if they are studying me. It dodges the bat as I go to swing for it. The wolf hunkers down springing on me knocking me flat on my ass. It then proceeds to grab my hoodie and pull me along back to my house.  
“Hey! Let me go! Let…go!”

I’m twisting and fighting the beast but it doesn’t seem to do any good. It pauses briefly to growl at something else in the trees. The other beast is malformed and moving quicker towards us. The glimpses that I did get of it terrified me even more than being dragged by the normal looking wolf at my head.  
“What the fuck is that?!”

I shout to no one in particular then again not expecting an answer. Once on my feet I turn tail so to speak and run hopefully back in the direction of my house. I don’t bother to look back until I’m at my door. The two wolves were at each other’s throats snarling and ripping into the fur around their necks. Quickly I swing open the door and slam it shut. Leaning against it I clutch my chest, my heart beating painfully hard against my ribs. Scott comes in spying me by the back door.   
“Do you hear that? No, better yet do you freakin’ see that?!”

I direct him to the door peeling back the curtain there to open up into the back yard. Doubting me he yawns and shrugs but goes to look any way. Scott glances at me sideways as if to say ‘look at what there’s nothing there.’ Catching his hint I open the curtain further to, in fact see nothing there. What the hell? That’s weird. Scott chuckles, yawns then heads back to the couch to crash. Can this night get any weirder? The next night was quiet no dreams nothing. I didn’t even see the pure black wolf again.   
Scott and I were dropping off dinner for his mom who happens to work at the local emergency room. The paramedics brought in a guy who was found at the side of the highway stark naked and bleeding profusely. The odd thing about this is that he had a rope of purple colored flowers wrapped around his body. They had to surgically remove the rope from his body before they could do anything. Ms. McCall was telling us on her break that John Doe was being prepped for surgery on his chest and left side when he all of a sudden didn’t need it. We both looked at each other then back to his mom. Even she thought it strange and unusual. We both stand by John Doe’s window watching his mom finish up the basic exam.   
“I’ve never seen him around before.”

Neither have I but there’s a decent population here in Beacon Hills that we don’t know yet either. Ms. McCall pauses at the door as her charge makes a small noise and attempt to move.   
“Whoa there, slow down try not to move so much.”

She tries to calm him down as he starts to flail, tangling himself up in the IV.   
“Where am I? How’d I-“

He pauses in his movements to stare out the window. Our gazes connect only for him to stop and allow Ms. McCall to finish his blood pressure. She doesn’t notice his eyes but I do, glowing a vibrant blue. That’s when Scott hits my arm pointing to the café across the street.  
“Dude let’s get something to eat I’m starving.”

“Huh yeah. Let’s get some pizza then.”


	2. An earthly encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally sees the wolf in his human form but is unsure as to why he/it follows him. Unsure of whether or not to tell his best bud about their encounter Stiles only hints at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a darn distraction. I have three others I need to finish...

He hits me again this time pulling my attention to the door to leave. If he hadn’t of done that I probably would still be standing there gawking. Sitting down at a booth in the corner of the pizzeria my mind wanders leaving Scott babbling to himself. Even after placing our order he hits me again to bring my attention back to the present. I rub my arm and whine to him about hitting me. My best friend huffs pointing to the waitress bringing our pie after 15 minutes of wait time. The smell hits me and my stomach lets off a loud obnoxious growl. Jeesh that’s embarrassing. She laughs as she sets it down smiling as she walks away. Scott raises a brow finally shutting up to eat.  
Thinking while eating is really not my specialty but it is today because a thought strikes me.  
“You know what? That guy that came in today seems really familiar.”

“Wait, what? But you said you don’t even know him let alone recognize him.”

“I said that then,” I wave my piece of crust at him, “but he feels familiar. Like in those dreams I’ve been telling you about.”

“Dreams, what dreams? Stiles you haven’t tol-“

“I’m sure I have you just don’t pay attention. Did you see his eyes change though? Creepy Scott something creepy is going on.”

“Wait, you mean those wolf dreams you’ve been going on about for the last month or so? Dude, can’t be possible. They’re just dreams.”  
He leans back in the booth with yet another slice of pizza; his brain working through the thought of it being a possibility. I slide back into the booth mimicking Scott and his next slice of pie. My best friend leans forward all of a sudden curiosity written all over his face.   
“So what goes on in these dreams anyway?”

“Nothing special really mostly me chasing down this jet black wolf with piercing blue eyes…”

Scott snorts back a laugh wiping his hands off on a napkin. I stop to stare at him as a realization hits.  
“You sound like one of those romance novels my mom reads.”

“So you must read them too if you know that I sound like one.”

I grin, poking fun of him. He huffs sliding out of the bench to go pay our bill. We both stop our bickering to spot the John Doe across the street. I blink rather owlishly at seeing him there. Green, the light turns green and the traffic flows freely. Scott looks back at me as soon as there is a break in traffic. When we turn to look to look back he’s gone. Seriously? Where the hell did he go? Scott snorts before continuing on with his phone. We turn down an alley to make up time to get Scott to work on time. The hair on the back of my neck stands up on end by the time we reach the middle. Something’s not right here. Quick as lightning Scott is shoved into the wall with a pained grunt.  
“Scott! Hey get aw-“

The guy steps away from Scott then turns his icy blue gaze in my direction. I freeze in fear as I recognize that look. It’s the same one as the wolf’s from my dreams.  
“It’s you…”

He walks slowly towards me, no better yet he stalks. Within range the male shoves his hands in his jeans pockets to lean into my space. His nostrils flare as he inhales deeply. A faint tremor races like a California wild fire through my veins making me unsure of what I want to do.  
“I’ve found you…”

His voice is rich and rumbly against my skin. I stumble back for space only to trip over my feet into the same wall. Again with speed that’s not human he traps me against the brick wall with each hand beside my head.  
“What do you want?”

My breath hitches and my trembling increases as the guy turns his head slightly kissing my cheek.  
“Be careful.”

“Of what, stalkers like you?”

“No, wolves like me.”

He pushes away from me walking the other way hands shoved back in his pockets. I follow him out with my eyes.  
My attention gets drawn back by Scott crumpled up against the wall.   
“Scott, hey buddy you okay? Scott?”

“Mmm Stiles what happened? Where’d that guy go?”

“He’s gone.”

Scott rubs the back of his head where it struck the brick as I help him up. We walk slowly the block to the clinic, silent and contemplative. Helping Scott with his work to reach some down time he sighs to look over at me after an hour or two.  
“Stiles talk to me, what’s bothering you?”

I twirl in the chair once more before I stop and look at him. Do I even want to say anything? But he’s looking at me with that ‘I know better’ look. One more twirl then I stand to lean against the sink behind me, arms crossed.   
“Did you see the guy who knocked you out?”

“It was a guy?”

“Yes! It was a guy, stay with me here.”

“No I don’t recall…”

“Well it was. You know the guy that was brought in the other night to the ER, well he’s the one who knocked you out. Dude left a weird warning too. Didn’t specify what to be careful over.”

Scott looks at me again over a cat this time waiting for me to elaborate. He fucking kissed me! My inner self is yelling and trying to figure past the confusion.   
“Hey man I’m gonna head home dad’s cooking tonight. You know if it doesn’t involve a grill he’s lost.”


	3. Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going to be persistent leaving Derek with no choice but to fight for survival. But he never accounted for a stray human to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my stuff is taking longer and longer to put out after once it's been created. Sorry guys for those who like to read my ramblings.

“Alright Stilinski I’ll catch ya later.”

Yawning on my way out the door I lose track of my surroundings. So much so I don’t notice that I’m being followed. The hair on the back of my neck rises while I’m walking through a shadow cast by the surrounding houses. Out of the corner of my eye I catch something big travelling through the darkness. Again that uneasy feeling floods my gut. When I stop two houses down from mine bright blue eyes peer out of the bushes in my neighbor’s yard by their door. Biting my bottom lip I fumble for my keys barely getting it unlocked before the creature… no wolf makes it up my stairs. I shut the door in time to see it slowly walk up the stairs and sit on my porch staring at the door.   
I take note of the vibrant blue eyes. Odd they seem very familiar. I put my backpack by the door and slowly open it. The wolf sits there tilting his head to the side observing me.   
“So it is you…what’cha doin’ way out here?”

Of course it can’t answer me. It’s an animal after all. I hold out my hand so it can sniff my it, hoping it’s like a domestic dog. Now mind you one should never do this to a wild wolf let alone by themselves. Surprised it puts its nose right up into the palm of my hand. It walks slowly to where my hand runs along its head and down its back.   
“Wow.”

It nudges my hand and looks around me inside the house. I look back with it then turn back around. My dad is going to kill me if he finds out. It doesn’t rush past me but pads alongside me, sits by the back door watching me as I move around the kitchen. Once again I feel it’s wet nose in my hand then see its head buried in the fridge with me.  
“So I take it you’re hungry too. Looks like dad’s working a double shift again so it’s just you and me and this lovely steak here.”

Seasoning it up after slicing it in half I throw it into the pan on the stove top. I stand there by the stove turning it every couple minutes forgetting that I have a guest in my living room until it puts its nose right back in my hand.   
Oh right you probably eat it raw. Flipping one of them once more just to sear it I grab a plate from the cabinet pull the steak from the pan and plop it down. I find it odd that it doesn’t touch it until I am satisfied with the way mine is cooked. I sit down at the island we have in the house to finally dig in. I hear a quiet whine from my guest as its ears lie flat against its head. A horrible cracking noise echoes throughout the house. I try and scoot away from it as clumps of thick black fur fall from it, bones visibly start to shift under its skin, ears start to shift their positions, face and paws shrink back to a human size and shape. I’m trying not to completely lose my mind as I’m staring at the John Doe from the hospital and the alley. He pushes himself up into a kneeling position to rotate his shoulders. The joints popping in protest. What in the hell just happened?!  
“H-h-how?! You mean to tell me you could have done that at any point?!”

“That was forced.”

His voice is strained and gravelly from not using it for god knows how long.  
“What do you mean forced? That looked completely natural to me.”

“Would you please lower your voice? Your pitch is killer on the ears.”

I stutter then cross my arms. Rude much?   
“Lower my pitch, lower my pitch! Really, says the naked guy in my kitchen. I have every right to be freaked out and have high pitch!”

Throwing my hands in the air dramatically I go to the living room, breathe for a minute before I head back in to the kitchen. Of course he hasn’t moved but then again he is stark naked.  
“So what do I call you? Because John Doe is only going to work for so long.”

“I’d be glad to tell you who I am after I get a blanket at least.”

Right right a blanket because staring at his junk may make him uncomfortable. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch I toss it at him.   
“Derek, Derek Hale.”

I chew on his name for a minute before he shifts from foot to foot.   
“You can sit down you know.”

His face drops as he sits on the couch folding his legs up under elegantly. Before I realize and focus on my exhaustion too much a yawn splits my face. He doesn’t say anything but goes ramrod straight gaze fixated on the front door. I shrink away from him as his eyes turn that vibrant blue. Clack clack rattle clack. I don’t notice that I had been holding my breath until the door begins to slowly creak open. Okay! Who the hell has the nerve to break into the Sheriff’s house?! Derek growls at me literally growls and tells me to get into the kitchen. Not heeding his warning I launch at the metal bat hidden in the nook between the armchair. I freeze just as the front door opens to reveal a man resembling Derek. Before I can stop myself I blurt out.  
“You two look alike.”

“Peter.”

“So you two know each other?”

“Aren’t you a bright one, technically this one here is my nephew.”

I blink back and forth between the two men in my living room. This is going to get weird. Again my mouth got away with it before my brain had a chance to catch up.  
“And you can change too?”

Peter turns his full gaze on me then. His eyes are chilling in their intensity as if he’s trying to bore holes into my skull. I timidly slide behind Derek as his uncle steps forward. Why’d I have to open my big damn mouth! Peter sneers at me turning his nose up in disgust. Blocking his advance Derek growls at him. Peter steps back with his hands up in surrender glaring at me but steps back out of his nephew’s space.  
“I will have your power Derek. I will become the Alpha of this pack.”

He says it with such conviction that I chuckle nervously. The older man turns on his heel and leaves with a flourish. Derek breathes in deep once his uncle leaves the premises. I hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath.  
“So what does he mean by that?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But it pertains to me… Well in some way… Derek wait!”

I do a double take and realize that he has moved to my couch. I huff out of annoyance because this whole thing feels very one sided. The older male plops onto the cushions running his hands through his short black hair. Anxious over the brief but to the point intrusion I sit across from Derek in hopes that he’d talk. He doesn’t seem to get the hint though as he’s just staring at the floor.   
Shaking his head the Hale member stands and leaves the threshold of my house, seamlessly blending into the nightly shadows. That was the last night I had seen Derek in the flesh. Until two nights ago I seen him at the front of the school.   
“Scott, it’s Derek.”

I nudge him in the ribs at his protest. Before Scott could even look in the direction a throng of students pass in front of us and then he was gone. Scott glances around the yard looking for the Hale but doesn’t see him. With a raised brow he looks at me funny.  
“But he was just there.”

“Sure thing man, I think you need more sleep.”

“It’s not that I swear-“

As I turn back around to go back into the building with Scott I let out an undignified squeak. Blinking I turn my face up to look into the steely eyes of Derek. He just raises his eyebrow mimicking Scott. I turn to give the ‘I told you so’ look to Scott who shrugs waiting for me.   
“I’ll meet you inside man.”

“If you say so.”

Scott glances at me then walks past Derek, shoulder checking him. He rolls his eyes at the silent threat averting his attention back to me. We wait awkwardly until Scott disappears into the school. Both of us start talking at the same time before Derek finally covers my mouth.  
“Shut up Stiles would you?”

I nod his hand dropping from my mouth. Neither one of us has taken a step back from the other until I chew my bottom lip out of nervousness. Derek shifts uncomfortably as he looks at the blush creeping from my cheeks to my ears. He coughs scratching the back of his neck.  
“You need to find a safe place.”

“Wha? Why? What’s going on?”

“Stiles, please just listen. Your home isn’t safe especially since I was there and Peter now knows where it is.”

“Derek come on whatever it is you think your uncle is gonna dish out I think I can handle it.”

The younger Hale shifts his weight from foot to foot until his face changes. Without warning he grabs me tight and we roll across the ground as thuds hit where we just were. The thunks stop just by the school sign. It takes a few minutes for Derek to respond to me before he reaches around and pulls a bolt out of his shoulder. Dropping it to the grass he shoves me behind the sign and growls at me to not move. Peeking from behind the sign Derek inhales quickly as another bolt comes flying past his face. He gets up so fast after that that my head spins. A yelp reaches my ears then more growling, a sick type of whining, howling, then silence a deafening silence.   
I inhale then peek around the corner looking for any sign of Derek Hale. Slowly making my way from around the sign I spy a lump on the ground near the trees. I manage to get my shaky legs under me to walk slowly over to the supposed lump. Only to find out it’s the body of his uncle with its jaw ripped from the hinges. Blood saturates the ground from where it fell the sight turning my stomach. A rustling in the leaves startles me away from the body. Steadying my heart beat I see Derek leaning against a tree breathing short and quick.   
“Stiles what are you still doing here? You’ve got to go, he’s going to wake up soon.”

“Not without you.”

“Don’t worry about-“

“No Derek we’re leaving, together.”

The body stirs in the middle of my tirade alerting me to how right Derek is. Derek grabs my sleeve and hauls my ass out of the trees and away from the stirring body of his uncle.   
Off to the left is a small maintenance shed for the grounds keeper of the school so we head straight for it. No sooner do we get to it does the door rattle in insistence. Scared out of my mind I cling to the older male burying my face into his chest as a low growl seeps through the door. Actually squeezing me tighter to him he buries his nose into the top of my head. Whispering into his shirt small blessings the sounds decease and it falls silent outside. I truly believe I would have been dead if it wasn’t for Derek’s quick actions. Being so indecisive I finally make up my mind and pull his face towards mine. I catch his expression just before I close my eyes.   
He doesn’t try to pull back or let go but he doesn’t respond much either. I stop trying and lower myself off my toes.   
“I-I’m sorry… I-I couldn’t think of another way to say thank you. That’s like the third ti-“

I’m tripping over my own words until he leans in and effectively shuts me up. His breath is minty as it mingles with mine. He pulls back, his eyes searching for some type of approval from me before they turn hard again. My mouth twitches with the quirk of a grin but get’s hidden when I reach up again and pull his lips back to mine. Derek follows me back until we can’t move anymore. I moan softly as we break apart to breathe also for me to notice the heat radiating from his hands where they were hovering under the hem line of my shirt. In all honesty I haven’t felt this way about another male at all; enough that I want him to have his way with me. Blushing I look off into the middle distance embarrassed where my thoughts are coming from.   
“Stiles?”

Caught up in my own thoughts I don’t hear him at first until his hand roams up my shirt ripping me back to reality. I blink slowly and bring my attention back to the younger Hale member.   
“I’m sorry what’d you say?”

“Where’d you go?”


	4. Boom Chicka bow wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally hook up! But is it what Stiles wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This one is done. I believe I have one more involving American Gods that needs to get done...

I chuckle nervously scratching the back of my head. The action confusing him.   
“It’s clear now, we can leave.”

“Oh… okay.”

Hale cocks his head slightly in imitation of his wolf form. He backs up to the door and leans against it listening before we leave the cramped space. I stay close to him as he opens the door and holds me back behind him. We both jump as the third period bell rings signaling five minutes passing. I look to the steps watching for Scott only to find him chatting it up with an older man. Derek sees this too and growls knowing exactly who it is from this distance. I stumble a bit trying to keep up with Derek’s pace as he quickens his steps to get there to Scott. Panting once we get to the steps Scott and Peter are gone. I look around scanning the crowd of students frantically.   
“Do you have something of Scott’s?”

“Umm hold on maybe.”

Rifling through my bag I pull out the assignment we got assigned to do together. I give him the ‘what’ look because it’s all that I have on me that belongs to Scott. He doesn’t touch it but leans in and inhales deeply his nostrils flaring briefly. Once the scent hits his nose he blinks and his eyes turn that vibrant blue. But he ends up shaking his head and sneezing. I snort back a laugh and try to hand over the paper but he refuses to take it.   
“That’s not going to help Stiles. It smells too much like you.”

“Fuck, that’s the only thing I have on me…wait I know of something.”

I dash inside and sneak to the gym. Albeit the other teens are crowding around changing out of their street clothes into their gym clothes no one notices me opening Scott’s locker and taking one of his much used shirts. Well that is until Jackson slams his open hand against the door right on the shirt I need.   
“What’s this? You making off with Scott’s shirt, do you have a crush on your best friend?”

Oh so hauty and condescending. I peel his hand off the locker door, open it and remove the shirt I sought. I shove it into my bag and try to move pass the annoying jock. I cross my arms and stare at him ignoring everything he’s spewing at me. Finally turning my attention back to him as he shoves at me I just grin throwing him off a bit.   
“What’s so funny? Stilinski?”

“I was just thinking of how funny you are.”

Jackson bristles in fury as I push past him and continue back outside to Derek. I pause briefly before stepping back outside the sight of Derek in the sun takes my breath away. He’s leaning against the railing arms crossed soaking up the sun. Stopping by him I tap his shoulder only for him to open one eye and glare at me sideways. Doing my best eye roll I reach in my bag to pull out Scott’s shirt. The younger Hale coughs and immediately covers his nose in hopes to block out the smell.  
“Holy shit! Put that blasted thing back in your bag!”

“But you didn’t even smell it.”

“Listen, there is enough of Scott on that thing to kill a wolf. Put it back in the bag, now.”

“Okay jeez you don’t have to be so testy.”

Still coughing Derek puts his nose up in the air inhaling deeply. I watch him his nostrils flare and his eyes turn that vibrant blue again. With a growl he takes off at a dead run leaving me briefly in the dust. Barely able to keep up with him he slows down stopping behind a large bush. Waving me to get low I crouch wheezing after the run. Derek looks at me funny whispering.  
“I thought you played Lacrosse?”

“I do but that, that was ridiculous.”

Derek just snorts going back to watching the figure beyond our hiding spot. I hunker in beside him watching the figure lay down the unconscious Scott. Feeling ready to go get my best bud the younger Hale holds me back. He shakes his head and points to the ground. Stay? Stay! You’ve got to be kidding me! Derek stands slowly making his way hidden in the shadows to what I now figured to be Peter.   
“Peter… back away. Leave the boy alone.”

“Well look who decided to show up, my lonely little nephew.”

The younger Hale growls rolling his shoulders in preparation to attack. Peter is quicker though tackling his nephew to the ground snarling. It barely registered that he had changed mid tackle biting and ripping at Derek’s throat. A pained yelp escapes from one of them drawing my attention to the wolves. Derek’s trying his hardest to stay away from Peter to change but the older Hale is constantly on him, biting and tearing at his skin. An unknown sound to me forces its way out of my throat as Peter latches onto Derek’s jugular and thrashes violently.   
The sound catches his attention and brings it towards me. Shit! Peter drops Derek to stalk towards the sound I made. Where’d he go? I scramble into the cover of the bushes afraid to turn around. That is until I feel the warm breath of Peter on the right side of my neck. I don’t have time to turn as he bites down hard drawing blood. He drags me back out of the bushes then releases the hold on my neck. Derek bounds through the bushes tackling Peter again, getting a good bite on his neck and ripping his throat out. There’s blood everywhere some mine and some from his uncle. Derek shifts back crawling over to me as I stare wide eyed at the body of his uncle.  
“Der-ek… hur-ts.”

“I know Stiles. Hold still okay.”

Very carefully the other man lifts me up walking slowly over to where Scott is laying. Derek doesn’t touch him but makes sure he’s still breathing. He holds me close to his chest as he runs through the woods. It seems like it takes forever to get to where we’re going. I shake my head slightly trying not to jostle my neck just to try and get rid of the ringing in my ears. Nestling my cheek against Derek’s chest he slows down in front of a rundown looking warehouse. He tries his best not to jostle me too much to get his keys from his pocket. The elevator ride up is slow. I look up at the older man and notice he’s trying not to look down at me.   
I begin to wonder why he saved me from his uncle back there. And why he even bothered to show up in my dreams. But now that I think about it they were more real than dreams… almost like premonitions. A small whimper escapes my abused throat as he lays me down on a large bed covered in soft blankets and pillows. He disappears for a few minutes to come back with a mortar and pestle and some herbs. Curious I watch him sit down and begin to grind down the leafy plant in the bowl. The smell it gives off as he’s grinding it is pungent. Taking some water from the glass he brought over he pours some into the bowl. Mixing it together the pestle comes away with a paste-like substance. Derek sets it down then dips two fingers into the pasty substance then holds my forehead so I can’t move.   
“Hold still this’ll hurt a bit.”

“Stop! That hurts!”

“I said hold still!”

He growls at me once pressing my head into the pillow covering my mouth with his. My eyes widen in shock as he slathers the paste on the bites. I attempt to scream into his mouth as the paste burns the wounds. Finally done he licks my lips before completely backing up to clean his hand.   
Tears prick my eyes as the pain subsides. They slowly run down my cheeks only to have Derek notice them, bend down, then lick them away. He doesn’t move far but rolls over me to nestle next to me on the bed. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him. I don’t know what to say at first if anything. So I close my eyes and try to relax. Upon doing so my mind doesn’t want to shut down long enough. Instead it recreates the incident with Peter. Blood saturating the ground where Derek left him, mere feet from me after he bit me. Him, the older Hale member talking to me even though he no longer has use of his jaw… I pop up screaming. My lungs feel tight like I can’t breathe, hyperventilating. Derek pops up right beside me, panic stricken and on edge. He looks at me confused.   
“Stiles?”

I barely register his voice next to my ear, barely register him in general; my eyes wide and not seeing anything but Peter. Soft lips press into mine and vibrant blue eyes flood my seemingly clouded vision. My breath catches halting the hyperventilating caused by my anxiety. I blink rapidly my mind telling me to slow down everything is alright. Derek’s blue eyes search mine for some type of sign that everything is okay now. I try and give a weak smile but it falters and I go back to staring at the wall.   
A light touch below my chin then soft pressure turns my attention back to the older male beside me. Again our lips lock for the fourth time that day. His kiss though is more urgent more needy than before. Pressing further into me I lay back on the bed with his weight nestled snuggly between my thighs. I can tell he’s trying to distract me and it might just work. Instead of attacking my lips this time he nips and kisses the column of my throat all the way until the neckline of my shirt. Leaning heavily on one arm Derek takes the other to guide my shirt up and over my head and onto the floor. I blink owlishly at him, waiting, expecting him to just ravish me the way he’s staring at me. He immediately after that thought leans in and bites my shoulder making me scream out. I grab onto his short hair and pull his mouth off of my shoulder panting from the purposely inflicted pain.   
With a laugh he moves down my collar bone nipping and licking my freckled pale skin. He stops at my nipple taking the small nub of flesh into his hot mouth, sucking. Shocked I arch up into his body gripping his hair again. Derek chuckles with soft vibrations shooting through my chest. He keeps his face against my pec to balance himself as he undoes the button to my jeans.   
“I can’t decide whether or not to take you or ride you Stiles.”

I choke on his statement from the blue and look down at the top of his head.   
“Say what?”

Nuzzling the tent in my boxers as he pulls my jeans down and off my ass I can feel his tongue playing with the bottom of my cock through the slit. Oh my fucking god! I let go of his hair to grip the sheets. The younger Hale stops momentarily to wiggle his own way from his clothes. I lay there ogling his physique. Sometime in between him peeling his shirt from his torso I bite my knuckle to stop from making a pitiful but appreciative whimpering sound.   
I watch as he climbs along me laying kisses on just about every inch of skin he can reach without moving left or right. Finally eye level with me he thrusts ever so slightly against my own straining cock. With a smile he takes both members and begins to move. I release the knuckle I was chewing on with a gasp. The friction is amazingly wonderful. Derek lets go to grab a hold of my hand to guide it to his ass. My facial expression must have clued him in because he gives me a small smirk. He grunts a little as I circle his hole not sure if that feels good or hurts. Derek leans forward and reaches into the bedside table for some lube coming back to settle on my hips. Handing it to me I look at it, to him then back to the lube.   
“It helps.”

If you say so. Dipping two of my fingers into it I reach around between his cheeks which he happens to be spreading them open for me. The older male gasps as I circle his hole this time with lube as I slide one finger in. His eyes flutter as I begin to slide it in and out. The shifter bites his bottom lip as I experiment and slide my second finger in, crooking my fingers to play along the inside. Derek throws his head back reminiscent of howling and growls at me.   
Okay then… I take that you’re ready for me; even though I have never done this before. So bare with me if I don’t know what I’m doing. I remove my fingers from his tight opening with a resounding pop only to have him hover directly over my swollen head. Popping his ass out like he’s trying not to sit on a public toilet he slides down until he feels a little bit of resistance. Oh fuck! He’s extremely tight more than what I thought a woman would feel. Never have I thought about having sexual relations with a male before but if it’s always like this I don’t want to stop. Definitely don’t want to stop if it’s Derek Hale I’m doing this with because DAMN he is fine. Hale chooses that moment to move, slow at first adjusting himself to me then he picks up the pace popping it like it’s hot.   
Just the friction has me gripping his hips and trying to make him go faster. The Hale only grins at me a pretty blush creeping into his cheeks. My stomach tightens and my toes curl until I can’t hold it anymore. I sigh in relief as he continues to milk me for everything I’m worth. Not even satisfied yet he slides off of me to flip me over on my stomach at my protest. Face first into the pillow he lifts my ass up. Spreading my cheeks he touches my hole with a cool substance. Derek rubs the single finger up and down past my hole causing me to shudder. Feeling that I’m relaxed enough he pushes one finger in. The burning sensation catches me off guard as he plays. Whimpering I glance back over my shoulder at him. My eyes pop wide open when he pushes past the tight ring. My grip on the sheets become much tighter.   
Derek doesn’t move until I nod. Sliding in and out. Oh the feeling is so much more different, full very fucking full. Sheathing himself all the way Derek groans dropping to one hand by my shoulders. The other hand reaches around and grasps my limp penis to slowly stroke it. I feel myself clamping down on him making him shudder.   
“For heaven’s sake you’re huge!”

Right, like I said before I’ve never done this before. This, all this is new to me. The Hale begins to move again his strokes in time with his thrusts. I drop my head into my arms as I feel the need to push back into him. Oh mother of God! Stars burst across my vision as he hits something. That must be the prostate that Danny always talks about.   
Must be because holy freakin’ cow! Now I’m whining and moaning every time he hits that sweet little spot. Oh! My cock is rock hard again slapping my stomach in time with Derek’s thrusts. Derek shudders a bit against my backside. He grips my hip and dick tighter with his release sending me over the edge again. I go to drop down flat against the bed only to not be able to. What the hell?  
“Stop moving…”

“What the hell man?!”

It’s easy for you to say! I wiggle again to try and get out from under his weight.  
“I said to stop moving.”

The next orgasm cripples me. I just lay on the bed and give up trying to get out from under Derek’s dead weight. He adjusts us both at my expense to spoon behind me. It seems to lessen some of the pressure as he drapes one long arm over my stomach and strokes me gently.   
“Derek what’s going on here?”

My voice is breathy and he seems unconcerned about our predicament.  
“It’s called knotting Stiles and unavoidable when I have intercourse.”

“It’s what?”

“Knotting.”

“And that is?”

“Means my dick swells up after sex and continues to fill your hole with my seed.”

“So this happens all the ti- Ah!”  
I arch my back away from him at my last orgasm the swelling finally going down. Panting I look over my shoulder to see Derek licking his hand clean of my mess. Holy hell how’d I get into this mess? Deciding that it’s clean enough he snuggles into me his prick nestled in between my legs. I wonder if this is going to be a regular thing?  
“Sleep Stiles you have to leave tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“My pack comes home.”


End file.
